Expect The World
by JenniferLeeann
Summary: So i was watching Thor one day and thought "what if Thor and Loki had a sister, the middle child...maybe Odin could cast her out because she was girl!" This is my first Fan Fic i have ever put up.Squeal is up its called Bring On The Rain, under Avengers. Working on Preludes for Dark World, they will be based off the Prelude comics. Fist should be up extremely soon.
1. Chapter 1

Odin was standing in the main room of the golden palace, his one-year-old son, Thor, playing in the floor beside where he stood. Just a few halls away his wife Frigga, the goddess of marriage, and queen of Asgard, was in labor, with their second child. Odin hopped for another son, one to take over the throne if something was to happen to Thor. He looked down at the small child at his feet, he was playing with his fathers cape, laughing. He soon heard footsteps coming up behind him and his son.

"Your Highness, The queen has just delivered your child," a servant said, not even finishing the sentence before Odin walked past him.

"Take Thor to his room…" Odin said walking quickly to his and Frigga's room. He made it to the huge golden doors. He pushed both of them open, looking at his wife.

Frigga was sitting in there bed, holding a bundle up close to her chest, her brown hair pulled tight against her head, she was looking down at the bundle, talking to it, holding one slender finger out to it.

"Is it?" Odin said watching his wife look up at him, a little sorrow in her eyes.

"No…it's a girl…. I'm sorry…" she whispered looking down at the girl in her arms. The baby had strands of the same golden locks of hair as her older brother, her skin, was so soft, and pale, her eyes where a stunning yet unusual shade of light purple. "Bust she must have a purpose, or else we wouldn't have been blessed with a girl. You would dare to question your anncestors?"

"The child can not stay here, I can not have a daughter, I will arrange for her a place to live, and servants to pose as her parents, she will be gone by sundown. You can name her if you like." Odin said walking out of their room. Leaving his wife and new child alone.

Frigga looked back down at the tiny girl in her arms, her eyes wide open. "Araminta…. my little defender of peace." The girl's mother said knowing she would be lucky if she got to watch her grow up. She got a couple more hours with the tiny child before one her servants came.

"My queen, the king has sent me to take your daughter, he has found her a house to stay in, and two other servants to pose as her parents. If you like I could give you some more time with her…" the woman standing in the door said.

"No, if Odin said its time, then its time. Tell them her name is Araminta…don't change it." the queen said looking down at the girl who had fallen asleep in her arms. The servant came into the room walking over to the side of the bed. Frigga placed a kiss on the tiny girls cheek, as she passed her to the servant. "Take good care of her."

"Yes my queen." The servant said taking the child form the queen placing it up against her own chest, the baby started to make a little noise, almost like it understood she was being taken away from her mother. Frigga watched as the servant left with her newborn daughter in her arms.

"I love you…" Frigga said watching the girl leave.

Araminta was raised by servants that were married, she was told to call them mother and father, but it always felt weird to her. Her parents worked at the palace of Asgard. Her parents would take her with them everyday, where she would get to play with the two princes, Thor and Loki, she thought of them as her only friends in the world, there weren't any other kids her age to play with in Asgard. She was in the huge room where she would play with the two princes, while the queen Frigga would watch. Araminta was sitting in the floor looking down at her reflection in the golden floors, listing too her friends laugh. She noticed the oldest of the two boys, Thor, come sit beside her, he was laughing as his little brother Loki ran around a toy tied to a string.

"Ara…" Thor said looking over at the girl that sat beside him, Ara was the nickname him and his brother had come up with for the girl Araminta was to hard for them to say. "Your hair…it's the same color as mine, its so pretty…"Thor said looking at Araminta's hair.

"Thank you…" Araminta said softly, she didn't talk much; she was more of the quite child. She looked past Thor notching his mother, she was leaned back in the chair she was sitting in, and her hands on the end of the arms of the chair tighten. Araminta noticed a shadow standing behind her and Thor. She watched as Thor turned around, and Loki stopped in the middle of his run.

"Father!" both boys said, Loki abandoned his toy in the middle of the floor, Thor had left Araminta sitting in the middle of the room, looking down at her reflection, her hands on the ends of her hair.

"I think its time Araminta went home, say goodbye to your _friend _boys." Odin said still standing behind Araminta, his voice sending fear through the tiny girls body. "Frigga…I need to speak with you."

Araminta stood up waiting for the goodbye hugs she always got from her best friends. She watched as the queen left, smiling at her. She watched her two friends run back to their parents, Thor was half running backwards, waiving.

"Goodbye Ara! See you tomorrow…" Thor said taking one of his father's hands.

"Bye Ara." Loki said looking back at her, holding his mothers hand.

"Bye…" Araminta said quietly.

Araminta was carried home that night by her father, she was looking at the hair that was draped over her fathers shoulder, and she couldn't help but think of what Thor had said to her earlier that day. She was asleep before she even made it home.

Frigga was sitting on her and Odin's bed watching as her husband paced around their huge room.

"Araminta can't play with the boys anymore, not after what Thor said, everyone in the palace is talking, they are questioning her paternity, saying she is my daughter…" Odin said not stopping his pace.

"But Araminta is your daughter…." Frigga said watching her husband.

"No, she is not, Araminta has never been my daughter, I cast her out the day she was born. I have to stop these rumors." Odin said walking to their bedroom door.

"Odin, what are you going to do?" Frigga said standing up.

"I'm going to change her appearance. So no one can question her paternity anymore. And these awful rumors can stop." He said looking back a Frigga. "Go tell the boys they wont see her again." he said pushing the doors open.

Araminta was placed in her bed as soon as her parents got her home. Her mother had pulled the girls golden hair back and laid her down, placing a kiss on the girl's forehead. The woman who was raising her was the same one who had taken her from the queen 6 years ago; she loved the girl as much as she knew the girls real mother did. She couldn't imagine giving her child up, but understood while the queen did it. Araminta's foster mother was in bed now herself, her foster parents room wasn't far from her room, the girl was prone to nightmares, and she wanted to be close to her parents.

Araminta woke up the next morning, with the sun, she sat up stretching, excited to go play with her friends again. She heard a knock come from her door, it was her father, he would wake her up every morning, she watched as her door opened slowly, she crawled out of her bed and ran to her door.

"I'm up already father…." The girl said as the door opened, her mother was standing there looking at the girl.

"Your father isn't here, he has already gone to the palace…your going to stay with me today okay." The girl's mother said picking her up.

"Okay…are we going to go to the palace later?" Araminta said, her mother was carrying her to into her parent's bedroom, where she would get her hair brushed out every morning. Her mother sat down in front of the small mirror.

"No darling, I'm going to stay with you here everyday now. The king said we don't have to go back anymore." Her mother said carefully pulling the tangled mess down. What Araminta saw immediately sent her into tears. Her golden hair was now the same dark brown as her mothers, it was shoulder length now too, and the girl turned to burry her head into her mothers shoulder. "Mommy. My hair, what happened to my hair?"

"Nothing Araminta, hair changes color as you get older, my hair used to be the same blonde as your used to be, I woke up one morning, and mine was this brown." Her mother said trying to comfort the girl. She knew the girl's hair hadn't changed over night, not on its own.

Her and her husband where getting ready to go to bed themselves after they put Araminta to bed, when there were three loud knocks at their door. Araminta's father went and answered it, her mother stayed in their room. It wasn't long until Araminta's father came back into their room, sadness written all over his face.

"Its King Odin, he is here to change Araminta's appearance. The rest of the kingdom is starting to wonder about the girl's paternity, and so are the princes. He doesn't want her at the palace anymore, he said you could stay home and take care of her." Araminta's foster father said looking at his wife; she was sitting on a small stool, in front of a mirror.

Araminta's mother was gently rubbing her daughters back listing as she cried, the girl loved her blonde hair, but she knew her daughter was even more upset about not being able to see her friends again.

Thor and Loki had just returned from a day of training with there father, Thor was now 11, Loki was 9, both the boys still acted as if they where small children. Both of them where running down the hall to the room there mother was sitting in, she could hear them, they where yelling back and forth at each other, but it was playful. The golden door was pushed open, and Frigga's oldest son came through, his brother Loki following him.

"Mother…" Thor said stopping in front of his mother.

"Did you boys have fun today." Frigga said wrapping her arms around Thor.

"Yes mother, Father let us play outside after our training today, we saw Araminta today as well." Thor said watching his mother hug his brother.

"Araminta…" Frigga said softly sitting back down in the chair she was sitting in.

"Yes. We got to play with her for a little while, until father caught us." Loki said sitting in the floor in front of his mother.

"Why don't we get to see her anymore mother? She was so much fun." Thor said sitting beside his brother. "Dose father not like her?"

"No boys…" Frigga said she wanted to tell her boys who Araminta really was, but knew if Odin found out she told them he would never forgive her.

"Then why can't we play with her anymore mother?" Loki said looking at his mother, "we miss Ara."

"I know boys, but your father doesn't like her, he has never liked her." Frigga said, watching as her boys looked at each other.

"Mother, who exactly is Araminta, she cant just be some servants kids or father wouldn't hate her." Loki said knowing something was bothering his mother.

"Araminta is your sister." Frigga said with a sigh.

"Our sister…" Thor said looking up at his mother. "That's why she has golden hair…"

". Yes that's why her hair is the same gold as yours. She is a year younger then you Thor, and a year older then you Loki." Frigga said watching as her two sons slid closer to her.

"Why dose she not live with us." Loki said he missed playing with Araminta, and was in disbelief that she was his older sister.

"Well after she was born, your father was upset that she was a girl, and had her sent to live with two servants, they were told to pose as her parents. He didn't want a girl, he said he couldn't have a daughter he wanted two sons. But you two were never supposed to know. So don't mention Araminta in front of your father, promise me boys, you wont mention her. Ever." She said leaning closer to her sons.

"We promise mother…" both of them said at the same time.


	2. The Wheel Breaks The Butterfly

I was alone now; my mother and father had died, a few years from each other, my father was the first to go. I lived in the house I grew up in. I had gotten braver as well, I was no longer the scared little girl, I finally worked up the courage to go beyond the rainbow bridge, to where the gate keeper was, I found myself going there a lot, but I would stop not even half way across the bridge. I was standing a few feet on the rainbow bridge one day looking at the gate; I took a few more steps before stopping getting the feeling that I was being watched. I stopped frozen in my tracks afraid that someone might have seen me; Asgardian citizens were not allowed on the rainbow bridge.

"Araminta. My old friend." I heard a thunderous voice say. I slowly turned around, standing a few feet from me was a man, he was huge, dressed in the most elegant, armor, with a red cape flowing behind him, he had blonde hair that hung a few inches above his shoulders, and the makings of a beard. He was walking near me, his arms stretched out. As the man got closer I knew who it was.

"Thor." I said with a smile, walking towards him. This was the first time I had seen him in seven years. I felt him wrap his arms around me, the first time he had done this in eleven years.

"I have missed you Ara." He said letting me go. "I'm sorry to hear about your mother," he said quietly the word mother sounding forced.

" I have missed you too. And thank you." I said feeling something tug at my heart; I had a feeling the woman I had been raised by wasn't really my mother.

"Ara, I have came to invite you to my crowing ceremony tomorrow."

"Am I allowed to be in the palace?" I said quietly. I wont ever forget being told by my 'mother' that I could go back.

"Of course, you're allowed in the palace." He said laughing loudly. "Your are one my oldest and dearest friends. It is my choice of who I want there."

"But what will your father think?" I said with a half smile.

"Who cares what my father thinks, it is my day, and as the future king, I want my si…. best friend there." He said as he led me off the rainbow bridge. "So will you be there?" he said stopping once we where off the bridge.

"Of course I'll be there." I said tucking some of my long brown hair behind one ear.

"Wonderful. I must go tell Loki." He said giving me a quick and tight squeeze picking me a few inches off the ground. "I shall send your wishes to him as well."

"Alight, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, with a smile, watching as he left me. I stood in front of the bridge for a while, thinking of what he just said; he almost called me sister, he and Loki must know something. I wanted answers; I wanted to know who I really was.

I woke up early the next morning, to get ready for the crowing ceremony. I chose ware one of my 'mothers' dresses; it was long, touching the floor dragging behind me just a bit. I wore my long brown hair half up in a braid, leaving the rest of it down, the ends curling a little. I found my 'fathers' long dark hooded cloak throwing it over my shoulders, carefully tying it under my neck, I was going to pull it over me when I made it to the palace, just to be safe. I didn't know if Odin would do anything to mess up his first-born sons crowing day. I walked out of the tiny house I lived in all of my life, there was already a crowed of people heading to the palace, the whole city must be gong.

I couldn't help but remember all of the fun times I had with them, and now I was watching Thor be crowned as future king of Asgard. I found a spot close enough that I could see her friends, and they could see I was there, but hidden enough so my presence wouldn't start a fight. I waited for the ceremony to start, it seemed like it took forever. But I finally saw, the king, come walking down the long rug that was placed in front of the huge chair. I watched as Odin walked slowly down the rug, Frigga, was a few steps behind him, and few steps behind her, Loki. He looked over at where I was standing; I had just pulled the hood over my head, feeling as if Odin might have noticed. He smiled at me, and winked, I cautiously waved back, a soft smile spread across my face. Loki was wearing the most spectacular armor, its gold highlighted by the green cape and robes he wore, the most striking feature of his armor was the helmet, two huge gold horns curled around the back of it. The four warriors that she knew fought with both of her friends, where next.

Then it got quite, it wasn't long till I heard cheering start. I knew Thor must have been walking down. I heard a loud, victorious yell from the end of the rug, I was right. I soon saw Thor walking down the rug, he was in the same armor he was in yesterday, expect with a bright silver helmet covering his golden locks. He was trusting his hammer into the air, as every one around him cheered, and clapped, he made it to just a few feet in front of his father stopping. He looked towards me, smiled and winked just as Loki had done. I smiled back, and remembered how he had tried to teach me to wink when they were kids, I could never do it right, and I would always just wind up blinking. I blinked at him laughing a little. I watched as he slowly removed the helmet placing it down on the golden floors, placing his hammer down next to it, shaking out his golden locks before kneeling down in front of his father. I watched as Odin started the ceremony, but was thinking more of my childhood, I had so many fun times with the two boys who were my _only_ friends in the world. They used to chase each other up and down the hall, Thor would sit in his father's throne, while me and Loki played, he would pretend to stop us as part of being pretend king. I noticed how Odin had gotten quite, I looked at Thor, and over at Loki, they were staring each other down.

"Frost giants." Odin said, he and his two sons quickly left, she knew that meant the ceremony was over.

I quietly left, the cloak still covering her face. I was one of the first ones out of the palace. I looked at the rainbow bridge, as I started the long slow walk home. I was half way home when I remembered the stories, my 'father' told me. They were about the rainbow bridge; he told me that the gatekeeper knew all the secrets of Asgard. I stopped and looked at the tiny house I was raised in. and back at the bridge, I had to know who I really was. I quickly ran towards the bridge forcing the huge gates at the end of the city, open. I wasn't supposed to be here and part of me was telling me to go back, but I had to find out the truth. I found myself running across the bridge as fast as I could, not caring anymore about the consequences of my actions. I was soon inside the huge golden orb; I stopped in front of a set of stairs. In the middle a huge man clad in golden armor had his two massive hands wrapped around a sword.

"You seek the truth," he said slowly, his voice shaking me to my very core.

"Yes…." I said taking a step closer to the man. "Who am I?" I said taking a few steps closer. "Are the people who raised me my real parents?" I said feeling tears fill my eyes. I waited in silence, remembering everything I just said, and the story my 'father' told me, that the gatekeeper knew everything, and could not lie. I waited for what seemed like eternity, feeling my stomach do summersaults. The gatekeeper looked down at me, watching as I tried to fight the tears that fell from my eyes.

"You shall have your answer shortly Araminta…" the gatekeeper said moving from where he stood. He passed me quietly giving me only a single glance over his shoulder. he stopped just outside the huge doors of the Observatory. I took a few cautious steps, wanting to see where he went. I could see Thor and Loki, standing just inches from the gatekeeper, the other four, Sif and the Warriors three standing behind them. I could hear them talking, they wanted him to open the bifrost to send them to Jotunheim at first he refused. But Thor pushed passed him, I tried to find a place to hide, but there was nowhere close enough for me to duck. I hopped he would stay focused on getting to Jotunheim, and not notice me, but I was not so lucky, Thor passed by me, Loki who was close behind him noticed me.

"Araminta, what are you doing here." Loki said walking towards me. "This is no place for you." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Your sister seeks the truth…" Heimdall said looking at me, I had broken free from Loki's embrace. I watched as Thor stopped his walk up the stairs, looking back at me.

"Sister…" one of thr four warriors that was with Thor said, looking over at me.

"We will deal with this later Loki, there will be time to talk with Araminta once we slay the frost giants." Thor looked away from me, and back to the gatekeeper. "Open the gates."

"Just be careful…" I said looking at Thor; there was no doubt in me mind in that moment that he was truly my brother.

"I always am." He said, I watched as a light came from behind two huge doors. The four warriors that always seemed to always follow Thor walked to where he was. Loki stayed behind, and whispered something to the gatekeeper, before going to stand beside his brother. I watched them disappear, and took back my place in front of the gatekeeper.

"Thor and Loki, they are not my friends but my brothers." I said taking a few steps up the golden staircase.

"Yes, Thor is your eldest brother, Loki your younger." The gatekeeper said he turned away from me, looking to where the six Asgardians had disappeared. "You are the child that was cast out, the one with the altered appearance…" he started, but stopped, I stood in silence for a while, I was still trying to process what I had just learned, I was pulled from my gaze when the gatekeeper called my name

"Araminta, daughter of Odin, you must leave here. If you are seen here by your father, the consequences would be grave." I forced myself to run, to run back home so I wouldn't get caught, while I felt my legs moving my mind was still back in the observatory. I made it to the small house I lived in all of my life, opened the door and quickly closed it hopping I wasn't seen. I walked through the house I was raised in looking at everything, every story I had heard was true, every story I heard about the daughter of Odin, the one he cast out hours after her birth, the girl who's appearance he changed after his eldest son questioned the girls hair color, were about me. Everything about that day came back to me. I remembered the day Thor asked about my hair that was the last day I was allowed to play with them, and the last time my 'mother' worked at the palace. I walked down the hall that led to my foster parents bedroom, there was a hole in the ceiling that opened to the outside roof of my house, my foster father used to take me up there on nights I couldn't sleep. I climbed through the tiny hole, using the stool my foster mother used to sit on and brush out my hair, to reach it. I lay down away from the hole putting my arms behind my head, looking at the stars. Part of me missed the two people that raised me, I loved them, but deep in my heart I couldn't help but think what my life would be like now if I wasn't the bastard daughter of Odin. I closed my eyes trying to picture it, but all I could was what just happened. I was startled from my thoughts by a sound. I looked at the hole that led back down into the house. I immediately recognized the black mop of hair that was starting to emerge from it.

"Loki…its just you…" I whispered relaxing a little. I moved back to give the person I thought was just one of my best friends some room to sit with me.

"I knew I would find you up here." He said sitting beside me

"Where is Thor…did he not make it back…is he alright…" I said, thinking he would have come with Loki.

"He made it back alright. But Odin banished him." Loki said looking at me, the panic I felt must have been written all over my face.

"What…why…" I said feeling like I wanted to cry.

"He said what Thor did was reckless and madness. He said he was too arrogant, selfish, all the things a king shouldn't be. So he stripped Thor of his powers and sent him off, he took his hammer, and told him not to return until he said so."

"Dose he know…that I found out. That I went to the gatekeeper to get the truth… " I said looking down as Loki took my hand.

"No he doesn't know that you found out. Ara, me and Thor have always known though." Loki said looking at me.

"What…" I whispered looking over at him.

"We have always known. It was after you were barred from seeing us, The day we saw you after our training, we went to _our_ mother, and asked her about you. She told us the truth, but told us not to tell father. She told us everything."

"What happened?" I whispered. Wanting to know the truth.

"Well our mother told us, that Odin wanted another son, a year after Thor, you where born, you were supposed to be the long awaited second son, the one who was to take Thor's place on the throne if something was to happen to him. But when he came into mothers room just moments after you were born, and found out you were a girl, he immediately cast you out. Our mother was lucky enough to get a few hours with you, while he set you up with your foster parents. He had you sent away when you were only three hours old, he let mother name you though. She told us that she chose the name Araminta, because it means defender of peace. She hoped that one day Odin would accept you, and let you come back to the castle and you could bring peace to the palace, she still holds out hope. The last day you played with us, when Thor commented on your golden locks, was the day Odin changed your appearance, mother said it was to stop the rumors in the kingdom that you were really his child." He said gently rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. "Today, made her so happy, she got to watch her son be crowed future king, and see you in your home. I know that Thor's banishment will do nothing but upset her, but at least she got to see you where you really belong." He said still holding my hand. "Ara, I want nothing more then to have you home with us, and I know that if Thor were still here or aloud back, he would want you back home as well, and we both would do anything in our power to get you home."

"You're my younger brother but to hear you talk, it almost sounds like you should be older then me," I said with a little laugh, using my free hand to get rid of the extra tears.

"Loki, those times I spent with you and Thor when we were kids, mean everything to me. And I think on some levels I always knew that you two where my brothers. I love you two so much…. and I would give anything to be the son Odin wanted, or to have him accept me enough to let me come home, and I know you two would do everything you could."

I hugged Loki, and for the first time it felt like I was hugging my younger brother, not one of my only friends in the world. "I'm going to miss him…." I said my arms still around him.

"We are all going to miss him…Mint…." He whispered, I laughed at the name. Mint was the nickname Thor had given me when we were small kids. Araminta was too hard for either of them to say, they were four and two, while I was three. Thor chose mint, because he said my eyes reminded him of the mint plant, if it was purple. Loki went with Ara, it was much easier for him to say, and even though he was two, he said Ara was much more elegant, and suited me more then mint. "I have to go now, before Odin figures out where I am…. I'll come back and see you tomorrow." He said starting to climb down the hole in my roof.

"Get some sleep…sister." Loki said with a smirk.

"I will… brother," I said laughing watching him leave "thank you…" I whispered.


	3. So She Ran Away In Her Sleep

I didn't get much sleep that night; I had stayed on the roof of my house, long after Loki left me. I was thinking about all of the things I had just found out, and part of me wondered if the gatekeeper would send me to where Odin banished Thor. But my rational mind knew if Odin found out I followed Thor, to try and bring him back, then he knows, and I feared the consequences. I had finally fallen asleep just as the sun started to come up, but was awoken by a loud knock at my door. I woke up with a startle sitting straight up in my bed, I heard three more knocks, and quickly got out of bed. I grabbed a long robe that was draped over the small chair at the old vanity, quickly tossing it around myself and walked hurriedly to the front door, ramming my knee into a table. "Damn…" I said quickly rubbing it, to take the pain away. I opened the door, and saw my brother, Loki, with two guards behind him.

"Loki…what's wrong…" I said, my eyes adjusting to the bright light outside.

"It's our father, he has fallen into Odin sleep, and our mother wants you there…" he said taking my wrist, "we have to hurry, before the other citizen's wake and see me taking you back to the palace."

"Loki, can I at least change first, I mean I don't want to see my mother in my sleeping robes." I said stopping stubbornly in the doorway.

"I have robes for you at the palace; I knew you would still be asleep." He said pulling me out the door, the guards walking in front of us, protecting us from any useable threat,

"Loki, could you at least explain to me what Odin sleep is exactly…" I said he still had a grip on my wrist it hurt.

"When he has to much stress put on him, he falls into a deep sleep its almost like a coma, I was talking to him last night, about bringing Thor back when it happened." He said looking at me; I was looking down at my wrist, there must have been a small look of pain to my face. He realized his grip, forgetting for instant that his godly strength was too powerful for me. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"So why dose our mother want me there…" I said quietly mumbling, "that's okay," under my breath.

"We don't know if our father will ever wake up, this Odin sleep came on suddenly, the others he prepared for. She thinks it would be wise for you to forgive him for casting you out incase he doesn't survive. I think it would be good to have her daughter there, since only one of her sons can be present." He said. He was now leading me into the huge golden palace, he lead me up what seemed like an endless flight of stairs before stopping at a huge golden door. "While you are staying here this will be your room, inside you will find some robes, when you get done changing I will be here waiting for you." He pushed the door open for me .The room was twice the size of my whole house; there was a huge plush bed, in the middle of the room. Laid across it was an off white dress, jewels adorning the sleeves and neckline, it reminded me of the dress I saw my mother in yesterday. I quickly changed feeling a little weird, and scared. I walked to the door opening it slowly, Loki was still waiting on me, and I felt relieved when I saw him. I was scared of everything that was going on, the shy girl I had forced down from my childhood made an appearance, Loki could see the fear written clearly on my face. It reminded him of the time we went outside the palace and found a cave, Thor was the one who wanted to go right in, but I was too scared, I wanted to stay behind but not by myself. Loki stuck an open hand out towards me; I carefully placed my hand in his, like I did when we were little.

"There is nothing to fear, he is asleep, it is said that when he enters Odin sleep he knows what's going on around him, but I have not seen any proof." He said feeling my hand tremble in his. "He won't hurt you, I won't let him."

I remembered the same day Loki did, he held my hand through the cave, and spoke almost the exact same words to me. "Promise…" I said softly. Loki looked back at me with a smile.

"Promise…" he said softly squeezing my hand. He led me down a huge hall, to two huge doors, they were bigger then any other door in the palace, and they were the same bright gold as everything else. I felt my stomach do the same summersaults it did when I was waiting for the answer from the gatekeeper. "You ready…" he whispered looking back at me, one hand on the huge doors.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" I whispered, holding my breath a little. Loki pushed both the doors open with hand; I hid behind his shoulder forgetting that I was supposed to be the older one here.

"Loki…" our mother said getting up from her spot beside a huge bed, an old man was lying in the bed; a gold cloud was hanging over him. She wrapped her arms around Loki, who had let go of my hand, and I felt myself start to shake with fear, my nerves were starting to get the best of me, all I could focus on was the man laying in the bed, even thought he didn't look like much. "Loki, you brought her," my _real_ mother said looking at me; I was still standing behind Loki. "Oh, my beautiful Araminta…I have waited so long to hold you again." She said her arms wrapped tightly around me, she was crying.

"I'm here mother…" I said wrapping my arms around my real mother. I felt a little strange I had been raised to call her queen, not mother but it also felt right.

"Araminta, I thought it would be best for you to make your peace with Odin, incase this is the last time you get to see him." The woman said taking my hand. "He wont hurt you, he cant move, there is no way he can send you away again…" she said leading me down the stairs Loki was in front of us matching our pace. My mother led me to the side of the bed she was sitting on earlier; Loki was standing on the other side, watching as I trembled in fear. I was older then him, but not by much, he felt like I should have no fear, be brave like our eldest brother, I sure got his stubbornness. "You can touch him…" my mother said her hand on one of my shoulders, trying to comfort her. I slowly sat down in the chair my mother was sitting in, my hand slowly passed through the sheer gold cloud that surrounded the man, and carefully rested on his, it was still trembling. Loki watched as I held on to our father's hand, for the first time in my life, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't bring myself to do it; I couldn't make peace with my real father. He had cast me out just hours after I was born. I wasn't ready to forgive him.

"I can't…." I whispered, "I can't do it…" I stood up and immediately found myself in my mother's arms. "I'm sorry mother I can't do it," I sobbed. I knew my mother wanted me to make peace with Odin, incase he didn't wake up, but I didn't want to say something I didn't mean.

"It's alright Araminta…" mother said placing a hand on my long brown hair, "it will be alright." She said feeling me shake with the weight of my emotions and fear. "Go to your brother…" she whispered when she looked over at Loki, his face wore the same sadness it did when he was told they couldn't see me anymore. My mother let go of me and watched as I slowly walked to Loki, he wrapped his arms around me resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Do you think she will ever be able to make peace with him?" he whispered knowing I was lost in my emotions to hear him.

Our mother sighed heavily as she sat back down "I don't know, she has every reason not to, but this may be the only chance she gets, your father could cast her out again, we just have to give her time." She said. Loki was still holding on to me listing to my muffled sobs. He quietly snapped his fingers, and in an instant there was a chair behind me. He sat me down watching as I whisked away the tears.

"How long will it last?" Loki said revolving his focus back to our father.

"I don't know. This time is different we were unprepared. He's been alive for so long now, that I fear he may never awaken again." Our mother said still holding his hand, I didn't want to say anything, I really didn't have anything to say, and I felt like it wasn't my place.

"I never get used to seeing him like this…" Loki said a tone of sorrow in his voice. "The most powerful being in the nine realms, lying helpless until his body is restored."

"We mustn't loose hope that your father will return to us…" our mother said, looking at both of us, I was going to have to get used to hearing him being called my father, I still pictured the man who raised me when I heard the word. "And your brother…" I had almost forgotten about Thor. I wished he was here; maybe this would be just a little bit easier.

"What hope is there for Thor?" Loki said turning his head a little. I had the same question, if I was banished and not allowed to return until Odin was practically dead, would Thor ever be allowed to come home.

"There is always a purpose to everything your father dose…" our mother said, her eyes turned to me briefly. Was she right was there really a purpose to why I was cast out. "Thor might still find a way home. Just like your sister did." She looked at me with a smile, and I gave her a small one back. Loki stood to leave, I didn't want him too. He walked over beside me stopping putting his hand on my shoulder; I placed my hand on his and leaned my head on his arm. We had a bond unlike the one I had with Thor, I was just as close to him as I was Loki, but it was different.

Loki let me go, and looked at my mother; her smile seemed a little brighter. The doors slowly opened, as I turned around part of me thought Thor was back, but it wasn't just a line of guards, who all kneeled in front of the doors. A man came in holding Odin's golden staff in his hands; he stopped in front of Loki and kneeled down holding it out in front of him. I looked at our mother, her smile had faded into a very stoic expression, and Loki slowly turned around looking at her.

"Thor is banished. The line of secession falls to you. Until Odin awakens, Asgard is yours." She said. Loki turned around and looked at us the staff in his hands, he looked shocked. "Make your father proud. My king."


	4. Picture of the life she longs for

**(( Okay its early, I am going down to Florida this weekend and won't be back until late Monday, and then I am going right to bed, have to be up at 5 the next morning. So here you go. Oh thanks for the faves, follows, and reviews.))**

Loki had finally come back from where ever it was he went, I didn't question it, nor did I want to follow him. We sat in silence for a while, looking at Odin, he looked like he was dead; if it wasn't for his chest slowly rising and falling I would have thought he was. It wasn't long till my mother was asleep draped over the side of the bed. "Araminta." Loki said standing up; I followed him out of the room to the throne room. "This place holds so many memories," he said stopping in the middle of the room.

"It dose…" I said looking around, being here seemed to wash away all of her emotions from earlier.

"Ara. I want you to join me." Loki said turning around looking at me. "I want you to join me in destroying the frost giants, wiping them all out, to make Asgard the most powerful realm of them all. If you do I can give you everything your heart desires." He said sticking one hand out, my hair turned from its brown to its natural golden blonde. "Look." He said pointing to the wall that was beside me. I walked closer to it, looking at the girl that was looking back at me. I ran my fingers through my hair watching as it ran in-between my fingers, the brown hair hung past my shoulders, but the blonde hair was sitting on my shoulders, it had deep waves, and the color made my eyes pop. "I can make it so you never have to live in that hell hole you call a home again. I can convince our father to restore you to the family, I can convince him to give you the title of princess of Asgard, you will be the first ever…" he said walking up behind me. "I can turn you into what your name means. Defender of peace. Araminta, if you do this…" he said placing his hands on my shoulders. "You can have your hair, your title, and more importantly your _real _family back."

"You said there was a treaty in place between us and the frost giants if Thor stays banished." I said looking over her shoulder at him.

"There is, but if we attack now, we can end all of this before there is a chance for them to fight back. The faster we do this the lesser the chance is." He said, I was half, paying attention to him, and half lost in my hair. He ran his hand along to top of my head; a small-jeweled tiara appeared in the mop of gold. I placed my hands where it was gently touching it. "This will be yours as well," he said watching me run my fingers across it.

"But isn't wrong to attack them if their not expecting it, and your talking about killing a whole race Loki, that's wrong…and I don't care about a title…." I said softly, with another wave of his hand, the tiara disappeared, and the golden locks turned to there dark brown. "I want my family back more then anything…. but it just seems wrong to me. I'm sorry brother…" I said quietly.

"No I'm sorry…. it was foolish of me to expect you to know why we fight the frost giants, you just now learned who your actual family is." He said his hands still on my shoulders. "Araminta, I hope you can excuse me, I have something I have to attend to…I will see you tonight before you go to bed. Feel free to go anywhere you like in the palace." He said taking his hands off my shoulders leaving me.

"Be careful Loki, I don't want to loose you too." I said turning around, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at me with a half smirk.

"I always am." He said mimicking Thor.

I watched Loki leave the palace, part of me wanted to follow him to find out where he was going, but I wanted more then anything to be with my mother, in the end I chose my _real_ parents over my brother.

Loki was making his way to the bifrost. He was going to get the gatekeeper to send him to where Thor was. Loki was standing in the observatory, facing the gatekeeper.

"Heimdall…. take me to where Thor is…" Loki said standing in front of the gatekeeper.

"I can not do that that would be disobeying my king." He said very stoic. His eyes slowly moving down to look at Loki.

"I am your king. Heimdall, do you really want to disobey your king?" Loki said harshly.

"No…" Heimdall said turning the sword he held on too. Lighting flashed around Loki and he soon found him self-standing in a desert beside a small town of white tents. He made him self invisible and snuck into the white city, he heard a man talking to someone, asking where he got his training, who sent him, and why he tried to pull the hammer up. He knew it was Thor. The man left, and Loki appeared in the room.

"Loki…" Thor said looking up at his brother. He wasn't in his usual green robes; he was in a dark suit, a dark green plaid scarf. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you."

"What's happened? Tell me is it Jotunheim? " Thor said confused as to why his brother was standing in front of him now. "Let me explain to father."

"Father is dead…." Loki said sharply.

"What…."

"The stress of the impending war, your banishment, it was all too much for him to bear. You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen. It was so cruel to put the hammer with in your reach knowing you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me." Loki said softly, putting his master lying skills to work.

"And what of Araminta…." Thor said wanting to make sure she was at least safe.

"She's gone Thor," Loki said taking a step closer to his brother.

"Mint, is gone…" Thor whispered the look of pain twisted into one of agony.

"Yes, after she found out who she really was, she vanished. Before Odin showed up the gatekeeper told her to leave that she could be killed if he saw her. I went to tell her of your banishment knowing she would want to see us again. But she wasn't at home." Loki said mimicking the sad tone in his brother's voice.

"Are you doing anything to find are, are you sending search parties? Let me come home I can help you find her…" Thor said standing from the chair he was sitting in.

"I am sending search parties, I have them looking in each realm. The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile."

"Yes but couldn't we find a way…."

"And mother has forbidden your return."

"I can't come home, not even to help find my sister…." He whispered, he had just gotten Araminta back; he didn't want to lose her again, another tear fell from his eye.

"No. This is goodbye brother. I'm so sorry."

"No. I am sorry. Tell Mint I'm sorry too. Thank you for coming here. "

"If , and when I find her I will come back to let you know. When I do, do you want me to give her your love?" Loki said, facing the door.

"Of course, send her all of my love."

"Farewell."

"Goodbye." Thor whispered as the door shut behind the agent, Loki's reflection disappearing.

"Goodbye? I just got back." The man said with a nervous laugh. Loki stopped at the hammer, still invisible, he placed a hand on the hammer, thinking if Thor couldn't pull it up then he could, and it didn't budge. He left and head back to where the gatekeeper dropped him.

I was back in my parent's room sitting across from my mother, who was awake now, the two of us sat in silence.

"This was the same room you were born in…." she said looking over at me, I knew that the last time she saw me in this golden room I was a tiny newborn. "You were so beautiful, you had golden strands of hair, your eyes where one of the most unusual colors I have ever seen, you were so pale. I loved you from the moment I saw you." She said looking up at me.

"Why did he send me away?" I whispered I knew who my real family was, and what I was really supposed to look like, but I still could not understand why I was sent away.

"You are a girl. You were the first girl ever born to any kings of Asgard, your father was hell bent on only having sons. He wanted two. You where supposed to be the son to take the throne after Thor. But instead we got you. Your father came in here not long after you where born. He didn't even take two steps in the room. I wont ever forget the first words he spoke to me, and when he told me he was sending you away, I cried after he left, but I knew you couldn't stay. All of Agard's enemies would think the kingdom weak if a girl were to take the throne some day." She said watching her husband breath slowly. "I always hopped that he would let you come back as you got older, but after Thor said something about your hair all those years ago, I knew I was wrong to hope. The day your brother told me you where coming to his crowing ceremony was the happiest I had been in a while. And then to look and see you there, even if your face was hidden, was the greatest gift any mother to get, there is no greater feeling then have all three of your children in the same room after being estranged from each other for so long. You being here now, means the world to me Araminta. And too see how you have already taken you place in the family, even if you're still that shy little girl." my mother said with a small laugh. "Araminta, I am so sorry, I wish I could have changed his mind about you." She said looking back down at her husband. "Thor would be so happy his Mint is here…" She looked up at me, she was smiling the first time i had seen her do that all day. "I miss your golden hair," my mother said watching me pull some of my brown locks over my shoulder. It was silent again, and I soon fell asleep half curled up in the chair I was in. The two huge golden doors opened again, Loki had come back.

"Your back…" Frigga said watching as Loki started to walk over to his chair beside Araminta's. He stopped slowly removing the green jacket he wore draping it over her. "Where did you go?" she whispered with a smile when Loki wrapped his jacket around Ara.

"Out, to the bifrost. I told the gatekeeper to keep it closed. Making sure that the frost giants don't get in. I don't want to deal with them right now." He whispered, Ara's emotions had exhausted her; before he left he could tell how tired she was. "How long has she been asleep?" he said looking over at Araminta, she had brought his jacket up over her more, turning in her sleep.

"Not long…she looks so much more peaceful in her sleep. Thank you for bringing her Loki, I know all of this must be overwhelming for her, in one day she found out who she was, lost her brother, and has to deal with this. But you were wise to bring her here, having you two here has made this so much easier." She said watching her daughter sleep the panic, the pain, and anxiety had left her face.

"That was my plan." Loki said softly looking over at his mother, she was shifting her focus between Ara and Odin. "I'm going to take her to her room…" Loki said standing up. "The chair can't be comfortable," he said picking Araminta up from the chair,

"If your father knew she was sleeping here…." Frigga started watching Loki hold his sister.

"I know." He said looking down at Araminta; she had wrapped her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. He started to carry her out of the room.

"Wait." Frigga said standing up walking over to Loki. She placed a small kiss on Araminta's cheek, brushing some of her hair back. "Good night Araminta…" she whispered. "Go on…" she said after placing a hand on Loki's shoulder.


	5. Everything she's ever known

**((OK guys here is five. I am back to posting on Mondays now. We just passed the half-way point! Crap is fixing to get real for poor Ara. I just can't believe it's almost over, it seems like only yesterday I was discussing this idea with my sister. Thank you so much for the reads you guys.))**

I woke up that morning and slowly opened my eyes I forgot where I was. I sat up looking around the room I was in, the bed had a black fur blanket covering me up, I looked around everything was gold, from the ceiling to the floor, as i stood up, I saw my reflection in the wall and remembered. I slowly walked up the stairs that where in front of the door, carefully opening it. I walked out trying to find the way back to my parents, where I knew I would find my brother. I found the two huge doors stopping at them, carefully putting one hand them, the doors looked extremely heavy but I barley pushed them and they opened. My mother was the only one there; sitting in the same spot she was the night before.

"Araminta…" mother said looking at me I made my way over to the chair I had fallen asleep in. "did you sleep well my dear…"

"Yes." I said softly, I was still half asleep. "Where is Loki…" I said softly, my heart told me to ask about Thor, and I would have if my head wouldn't have reminded me about the past couple of days.

"He went out to the bifrost, again. He is making sure the frost giants haven't found a way in.," she whispered. I got up pulling my fingers through my hair, trying to tame the mess of chocolate brown that was thrown around my shoulders. "Where are you going…" my mother said.

"I'm going to the bifrost, to see if I can help Loki…." I said giving her a halfhearted smile, I didn't want to sit in this room for another minute; I was still worried that Odin would wake up at any moment, and what would happen if he did.

"Be careful Araminta," my mother said seeing how uncomfortable I was. "I don't want to loose another child."

I walked out of the room, giving my mother only a simple smile before I left. i walked down the halls of the palace, trying to remember the way out, I realized I hadn't changed, I didn't care, I wanted out of the palace, while it felt so right yesterday today it felt like I was doing something wrong. I finally found the way out; and soon I was walking through the city not caring if any one noticed the banished bastard daughter of Odin walking out of the palace. I made it to the rainbow bridge and instantly remembered what happened two days ago, I thought I was walking as slow as I could, but I was soon outside the huge golden orb. I walked into hoping to find my brother, but he wasn't there, it was just the gatekeeper. I remembered the stories of the gatekeeper, he could see anyone any where in any realm, at any given time. I took a few more steps into the orb, and noticed the gatekeeper was standing on the other side of the orb, by an opening. I walked over there standing beside him in silence, he barley turned his head to look at me, It was like he knew i had a question.

"Can you see where my brother is?" i whispered, the gatekeepers voice startled me when he answered.

"Which brother…" he said, he knew i was talking about my banished brother, but I guess he wanted to hear me say it.

"Thor…" I whispered closing my eyes trying to fight the tears.

"Yes I can see him." He said looking back out into the dark ocean of the sky.

"Is he alright?"

"No. He greaves." The huge man sad, a small tone of sorrow in his voice.

"That's to be expected, he has been banished, I know what its like." I said softly.

"He greaves not only over his exile. He greaves over his fathers' death, he thinks he caused it."

"But our father is still alive…I was with him just this morning…" I say looking over at the huge man, clad in gold, the word father tasted acidic.

"That's not all he greaves over. He also greaves over the loss of you."

"The loss of me…but I'm right here…" I said looking over at the man; he didn't look back.

"He thinks you have disappeared."

"Disappeared…." I whispered I felt myself start to shiver; it was cold near the bifrost.

"Yes, he thinks that you ran away because of the truth…" he said his eyes were fixed on something out in the distance he didn't even blink.

"I am still here…why dose he think that…" I said feeling hurt.

"I can not say, as I don't know." The gatekeeper said, his voice once again shaking me to my core.

"Loki…." I whispered. _No not Loki, he would never do that_ I thought, Part of me knew it was true, but I didn't want to believe it. "Where is he?" I said, looking out at the stars, I wanted to know the truth, to hear it from Loki himself. The gatekeeper finally moved he turned to the opening of the bifrost. It was spinning, and flashing with light. I walked over to it, and was soon staring my brother in the face. "Why did you tell Thor I disappeared?" I said.

"I did it to protect him, and to protect Asgard…if I wouldn't have told him you were gone, our father was dead, he would have found a way back, and the peace between Jotunheim and Asgard would fall apart, and there would no doubt be war. Is that want you want Ara, as I seem to recall you're a lover not a fighter…" he said walking past me, it was the first time he acted cold to me.

"Your right, but Loki, if he thinks I am gone he will want to come back to find me…the truce would be broken anyway. If he comes back there will be hope for Asgard, I have heard stories about how great of a warrior he is…how both of you are. With him back, if the frost giants do attack, you two will be able to handle them…" I was still standing in the same stop, but had turned around to face him. "You with your skills in magic, and he with his brute strength…"

"Ara you know nothing of the way things like this work." He snapped walking back over to, me. "You were just thrown into this mess and now your telling me what's right and wrong…you need to learn your place sister." He spat, "I think its best you go to mother, stay with her and out of these matters. Now…"

I walked passed him not saying a word, I didn't want to fight with him. He was right about everything but I was still upset he lied to our brother. I soon found myself in the room I was earlier with my mother, sitting in the same chair I was last night, not saying a word.

"Araminta, whatever Loki did or is doing, he is doing to protect you…. no matter how bad it seems, or how mad at him you get, remember that…" she said softly, I was sitting in the chair, leaning on my cheek on my fist. "He is doing it because he loves you, and because he wants you to be happy…"

"I know…"I whispered pulling some of my hair out of my face. "All of this is just so much."

"I know it is. But your with people who love you, your safe, and I can tell your happy. It will get easier…just give it time…"

"Except for father, if he loved me he wouldn't have sent me away, he would have let me stay with you, and my brothers, I don't want the throne, one of them can have it, I wouldn't have wanted it…when he wakes up I know I'll have to leave…and I don't want too…I am finally happy, happier then I have ever been." I said, there was that feeling again, like I wanted to cry, but didn't.

"Araminta, you dwell to much on the future, you should focus on your happiness, and worry about the future when it happens." My mother said looking at me, she could see the tears returning to my eyes; she didn't want to watch me cry any more. "Ara, you don't have to be here, go. I'll be here when you want to come back." She watched me as I got up slowly looking over at my father. I looked back at my mother before flashing a smile at her before I left.


	6. I Need Something That I Can Confess

**(Okay Its early I have a killer math test Monday and a killer medical terminology test Tuesday that I have to study hard for so I am not going to be able to post on Monday. So Ara's got a lot of heartbreak coming in the next two chapters. Enjoy! :)**

I slowly walked through the halls of the palace, and found a balcony that looked out over the city; it was quite and away from everything and every one else. I wanted to break down and cry, but couldn't bring myself to do it. I leaned up and pulled my hair out of my face, the chocolate brown that was between my fingers reminded me of what I could have had, and what I still wanted. I shook of the image that still played in my head; it was the golden hair girl, who I was supposed to be. I looked out to where the bifrost was, the water that was underneath it falling off the edge, sparkling in what little bit of sun there was left.

_Why is this so hard? _I thought looking at the bifrost. _Why couldn't he just let me stay here after I was born? I wouldn't have wanted the stupid throne its always been Thor's. It could have skipped me and then went straight to Loki. _I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of footsteps, i thought it was Loki, maybe coming to apologize for snapping at me earlier, I didn't even bother turning around not until I heard a woman's voice.

"Its you…the girl Heimdall said was Thor and Loki's sister."

I turned around slowly; it was the girl I had seen at Thor's crowning ceremony, and again at the bifrost. She wore very form fitting armor, in the most plain colors, her long black hair pulled up on the back of her head.

"I'm Sif," she said walking towards me.

"Araminta…." Was all I could say, I didn't really want to be bothered, but if it was one my brothers friends, I figured I would have to get to know them eventually, if and when he came back Thor would be eager to show me off, so to speak.

"Are you really the girl from the stories?" the woman said coming to stand by me.

"Stories?" I said looking over at her. I knew about the story, but didn't know there was more then one version of it.

"When I was a girl, my mother told me the story of a girl born with the same golden locks as Thor, she was Odin's daughter, but he cast her out soon after her birth, it is said because the girl was a threat to the throne. One night Odin changed her looks. No one knows what happened to the girl, or what kind of risk to the throne she was." She said looking at over at me; I was leaning over the balcony again, watching the sky change. "You are the girl in the story are you not?"

"Yes. But the story you were told is not entirely true. I was cast out, Odin did change my looks, but I was not a threat to the throne." I said turning around putting my back up against the balcony. "It was because I was not the son Odin wanted."

"So what the gate keeper said, about you being their sister, its true." Sif said looking at me

"Yes I am their sister, I'm Thor's younger sister, Loki's eldest." I say softly.

"If Odin cast you out what are you doing here now?" the woman said.

"My mother wanted me here, after Odin fell into Odin sleep she sent Loki to get me. And Loki wanted me here as well, he said it would make everything that's happened easier on her."

"What about you…none of this can be easy on you, you have been reunited with your family, while your father is in Odin sleep, which is one of the most stressful things I could think of, and Thor is banished." She said looking over at me.

_is it really that obvious._ I think to myself."Its not easy, not in the least bit. I fear the day my father wakes up, I don't want to leave again." I felt something pull at her heart, I just met this woman, and I already wanted to break down in front of her. "I don't want to leave Loki, he is the only brother I have left, Thor is gone to some other realm, who knows if he will ever be allowed back. He my mother and Loki are the only ones who actually care about me." I was mentally beating myself up, why was i telling her everything only moments after meeting her.

"I have talked to Loki about bringing Thor back, as I am sure you have. He said he couldn't bring him back; it would look bad for the new king to undo his predecessor's last order."

"That's what he told me. I have thought about going to Thor my self, but my mother needs me hear, and I can't even begin to imagine what would happen to me if Odin awoke and found out." a small shutter runs down my back.

"We are going to get him." Sif said "Me and the others you saw with Thor at the bifrost. We are going to try and bring him home we leave tonight. Before I leave is there anything you want me to tell him?"

I looked up at her, she was looking down at the tiny bumps that had appeared on my arms, the cold air hitting me from behind was causing them. "Tell him I miss him, and I love him…" i whispered.

She was watching me as i spoke, pain had filled my eyes, I missed my brother more then anything. "I will tell him first thing." She said placing a hand on my shoulder. "I will bring him home to you, and your mother. I promise."

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Your welcome." Sif said with a smile. I watched as she walked away from me leaving the wind had started to blow my hair around me, i turned back around looking at the observatory, i wanted to watch the gatekeeper open the bifrost, to watch the woman i had just met, off to find Thor.

_Why did I do that? I just met her and I told her all of my emotions. At least she is bringing Thor back._ I thought to myself, it wasn't too much longer till I saw the light come from the observatory; the gatekeeper must have sent them to Thor. I left the balcony the cold was too much for me. I went back to the room I slept in the night before, the bed was still unmade, I lay down across the length of the bed, my arms crossed behind my head. _Can I ever make peace with Odin?_ I knew my mother wanted me too more then anything in the world but he cast me out only hours after my birth. _From what mother said he barley looked at me, he didn't hold me, or even try to give me a chance as his daughter, he saw I was a girl and immediately wanted to get rid of me; he didn't even want to name me he found two people to take care of me, who just happened to be the only married pair of servants_,_ he did a good thing by giving them a child to raise, but it was wrong take me away from my real mother._ I remembered the last day I was allowed to play with my brothers, the way he acted when Thor questioned my hair, was the curliest I had ever seen any one act. _I was taken away from my real home with no reason; my foster parents never knew the real reason either. No, if he can cast you out that fast, and not even take a glance at you, he doesn't want you, its better if you just leave, get out of here before he wakes up._ _No. You can't do that, not to your mother. She needs you here; you and Loki are the only things keeping her together. You will be able to forgive him; you just have to give it more time, you have to do it, for you mother. He may not let you back, and that's fine, but you have to give it a shot. There would be no harm in trying._

I was still beating myself up over everything. I wanted to run, go back to the home I was raised in. but I couldn't bring myself to do that, I didn't want to know my mother would suffer after loosing her daughter, again. I also didn't know when my best chance to forgive him would be, the risk of him reacting badly was greatly diminished while he slept, but I wasn't sure of the tales of him being able to hear and see what went on around him were true. I didn't want to wait, but didn't want to take the chance of him not hearing her. I slowly got up from her bed; I was going to my parent's room, to ask mother if the stories were true, if he could hear me, if he would remember it after he woke. I may not have been entirely ready for it, but I wanted it over with. I walked down the halls slowly, still contemplating leaving. I was just outside the throne room when I heard a voice.

"Brother, what ever I have done to wrong you, what ever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry. But these people are innocent; taking their lives will gain you nothing."

I knew who it was, Thor. my heart skipped a beat, as i ran into the throne room thinking he was there, thinking he was back, and safe. But he wasn't, all i saw was Loki. He was sitting in our fathers throne, holding the staff.

"So take mine, and end this." Thor's voice said. my her heart sunk; and i had a sick feeling that Loki might actually do it.

"Loki, no!" I said running into the center of the throne room. "Loki don't kill him, please don't…" I said feeling the familiar warm sting of tears on my cheek.

"Ara. Go back to mother." he said standing; he knew exactly what he had done.

One earth, the destroyer Loki sent to kill Thor, and the warriors had done it. It had killed Thor.

"You did it didn't you? You killed him." i said fighting back tears.

"Go!" he yelled at me. i jumped; it was the first time i was scared of him, of anybody other then my father.

I ran out of the room the tears flowing; but i didn't want to worry my mother. I stopped at the door, whisking the excess tears away from my cheeks, and took a breath before walking in, my mother looked over at me, and she could tell something was wrong.

"Ara, what is wrong…"my mother said watching me take my place beside the foot of fathers bed.

"Nothing, I'm just cold," I was lying, i didn't want to lie to her, but i knew i couldn't tell her Loki had killed Thor; I didn't know what it would do to her.

"Do you feel better?" she said looking away from me, back down at her sleeping husband not noticing the tear that had fallen from his eye.

"Yes. I'm sorry I left you…" i said. Part of me wanted to go back out and fight Loki, i wanted to know why he did it, why he killed our brother. But he was right; I was a peacemaker, not a fighter and had always preferred tranquility to chaos. This was the safest place for me too, i didn't know how to fight, I couldn't defend myself against Loki if he fought back, and i didn't want to fight him.

"You have nothing to apologize for Araminta, you needed time to yourself, I can't imagine what you're feeling." mother said, completely oblivious to what I had just heard. we sat in silence, when a noise came from the door. i looked at it, the door was turning to ice. Soon there was a frost giant standing in front of us. "Ara, get back." my mother said getting up from her chair, taking a sword from a hidden sheath at the end of the huge bed. But i kept my stop, to scared to move, this was the first time i had seen a frost giant. i watched as my mother managed to stop one, but the bigger one knocked her out of the way, its focus now turned to me.

"Well if it isn't the bastard daughter of Odin, the one who is said to prefer peace over chaos." The frost giant hissed, moving closer. "Tell me, what will you do. Will you stand here and watch while I kill the man who cast you out, all those years ago, or will you fight me, keep your father from his death."

I ran over to where my mother was laying, going for the sword, I wasn't going to let my father die, not before making my peace. I managed to get my hands on it, not caring that I didn't know how to use it. But before I could use it I was being slung against the back wall of the room, I went flying clear over the bed, and my back hit the wall, knocking the breath right from my lungs. I watched as the huge beast walked over to my father, but I couldn't move, i couldn't even catch my breath, the cold that traveled with the beasts made it even more difficult. I watched as the beast raised a frozen blade into the air. And I tried once agian to get up, to try and stop the frozen ghoul but i couldn't. I saw Loki come into the room, using the staff i had seen him with earlier to blast the frost giant off our father. I watched him kill it, and our mother get up running to him. After our mother let him go he came over to me, i had finally managed to catch my breath.

"Are you alright Ara?" he said pulling me up.

"I'm fine…" i said. I wanted to yell at him for killing our brother, but our mother was to close.

"Ara…I'm sorry," he whispered. he knew i was upset with him. I looked up at him, he looked truly sorry, but I remembered he was a master liar. I felt him wrap his arms around me, careful not to hurt my back. But i only hugged him back to not make mother curious. What I heard next, was something I would never forget.

"Loki…" I looked to the door where I heard the voice come from it was Thor. My mother immediately ran to him, just as I was letting Loki go. Even though my body was screaming at me not to run, that i was to hurt, but i couldn't help myself.

"Thor." I said half jumping in his arms.

"Mint, I'm so glad you're safe," he said putting one arm around me.

"Not as glad as I am to see you." I said tears filling my eyes again.

"Why don't you tell them? Tell them how you sent the destroyer to kill our friends to kill me." Thor said walking towards Loki, leaving me standing beside our mother.

"What?" our mother said looking over at Loki, taking one of my hands, knowing I was still in pain.

"Why it must have been carrying out fathers last command." Loki said moving further away from Thor. I knew what was coming, I knew they where going to fight, I could see it written all over Loki's face.

"You're a talented lair brother. Always have been." Thor said, I could feel her self start to shake with fear again, and felt my mothers grip on my hand tighten, trying to calm me down.

"It's good to have you back. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go destroy Jotunheim." He said using the same staff he used to kill the frost giant to toss Thor out of the building. Loki left with out explaining to me, or even our mother.


	7. The only solution was to stand and fight

I pulled my hand from my mothers; I was going to go after them. I didn't want them to fight. Just as I was fixing to bolt my mother grabbed my wrist.

"Araminta, what are you doing, there going to fight, you can't do anything to stop it." she said. She knew watching my brother's fight would only upset me, I knew it would as well, but I didn't care.

"They are my brothers; I'm not going to sit here while they kill each other. I know I won't be able to do much to stop them but I have to try." I said feeling my mothers grip tighten around my wrist. "I will be fine mother…" I say softly, mother unwrapped her hand from my wrist, I didn't really under stand why I wanted to stop them, there was nothing I could do, I didn't know how to fight back, and if Loki could throw Thor out of the palace, I feared what he could do to me.

"Just come back to me…safe." she whispered.

"I will…" I said leaving her, I didn't know if I would be able to stop them or if I would get hurt or not, and I didn't care, I just didn't want them fighting. I found myself running again, my entire body was shouting at me again, telling me to stop. But the pain I was in didn't seem to matter. I would be in more pain if something happened to one of my brothers. I made it to the bridge stopping short I could hear them fighting all the way across the bridge. I ran across the bridge, faster then I had the last time I was here. Soon I was only feet away from the golden orb. I could here my brothers they where yelling at each other, about everything that happened, they didn't even seem to notice me.

"Why have you done this?" Thor said backing from Loki just a little.

"To prove to father that I am the worthy son. When he wakes I would have saved his life. I would have destroyed that race of monsters. And I will be true heir to the throne!" Loki said he was looking at me, but didn't say anything about me being there; it was almost like he wanted me to watch.

"You can't kill an entire race!" Thor said, I moved back to hide behind the outer wall; I couldn't take Loki's cold gaze anymore.

"Why not? And what is this newfound love for the Frost Giants? You could have killed them all with your bare hands."

"I've changed."

"So have I, now fight me!" I watched as Loki hit Thor with the speter, for the first time I gasped, but put my hand over my mouth I didn't think he would actually do something like that to Thor, it sent him to the other side of the observatory. "I never wanted the throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal." I ran inside starting to shiver as soon as I did, I wanted to be there to pull them apart if the did actually start fighting.

"I will not fight you, Brother!" Thor said almost making me want to hide.

"I'm not your brother, or Araminta's. I never was." Loki whispered.

"Loki this is madness…"

"Is it madness? Is _it? _Is it?! Come on. What happened to you on Earth that turned you so soft? Don't tell me it was that woman. Oh. It was! Well, maybe when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself" Loki said. I didn't know who the woman was Loki spoke of; I hadn't had time to talk to Thor. I watched as they started there battle, Thor had gotten Loki to the ground; I could tell Thor didn't want to fight our brother, anymore then I wanted to watch. Loki was quickly up, he had pined Thor to the ground, and I saw my chance, my only chance to stop them. I ran to them grabbing Loki's shoulder.

"Loki, stop, he _is _your brother just as much as _I_ am your sister that will never change." I said. Loki turned around and looked at me, while Thor was mentally pleading with me to stop, to get out of the way, but I didn't. "Loki…" I started thinking I would be able to talk some since into him.

"Araminta, this is no place for you go back outside!" Thor said he knew Loki would hurt me, he was just unsure how bad.

"No!" I said looking at my eldest brother for once. "I am not going to sit back and watch you two rip each other apart." The tears were starting to fall from my eyes. "Loki, please don't do this." I pleaded. Loki quickly grabbed my arm, causing a small shriek of pain to escape my throat.

"Araminta, I told you earlier, to stay out of these matters, you have no right to break up this fight, you might be his blood sister…" Loki said squeezing my arm tighter; I was trying to pull his hand off her arm, the pain getting worse. "But you were not raised as our sister. You should have stayed with mother…" I could hear the sounds of tiny bones shattering.

"Loki stop your hurting her, you know she isn't as strong as us. Put her down." Thor said watching me start to cry from the pain, still trying to pry Loki's hand form my arm.

"She needs to learn her place…." He spat. His used every bit of his strength on my arm; a loud crack was heard, followed by a horrific scream.

I was on my knees now, my hand still resting on Loki's wrist. Thor grabbed the arm that had mine, but Loki used the staff he had in his other hand to knock him back. "It's a good thing Odin cast you out, Asgard would surly fall with a weakling like you." He tossed me like I was nothing more then a rag, my already injured back hitting the huge tree of frozen lighting in the middle of the room, causing three more loud cracks filling the air. The ice I was up against was making it hard for me to breathe again, and stinging my skin. But the cold was dulling the pain in my arm. I noticed a metallic taste in my mouth, and what ever was causing it there was a lot of it. I spit out a crimson red, bringing two fingers to my lower lip, dragging them across it slowly, the blood sating my pale slender fingers, I looked up Thor was watching me stare at my fingers, in just as much shock as I was, the force of my back hitting the huge chunk of ice must have caused me to bite my bottom lip.

"Mint, get out of here. Once I have taken care of Loki, I will take care of you." He said. He stuck his hand out to me and gently pulled me up. "Go." He said watching as I got out as fast as I could. I stopped to look back at the chaos. The frozen lighting started to thaw, causing the bifrost to start to fall apart. I was using the last of the strength I had to get further away from it. I couldn't see my brothers and that worried me. I soon found myself self on my knees; I was unable to stand any longer.

"Please be alright…." I whispered, my sides hurt when I took a breath. "Get out of there…" I whispered. I watched as both of them were tossed out of the observatory, like they were nothing.

I saw Loki hanging off the side, my heart sank, even though he hurt me, I didn't want to watch him die. I watched as Thor started to pull him up, but it was just a trick, Loki knocked him down using his magic to make multiples of him. Thor then knocked him down causing all of the fakes to disappear. Thor walked over to Loki, placing his hammer on his chest. He looked over at me, I was just a few feet from Loki still sitting on my knees, using my unbroken arm to support my shattered one, the blood from my lip had dried on the corner of my mouth, I was still shivering. I watched as he slid carefully to the observatory, Loki was trying to pull the huge hammer off his chest.

"Look at you, the mighty Thor, with all your strength. What good dose it do you now? Do you hear me Brother? There is nothing you can do!" Loki said flinging his head back down on the bridge, screaming in pain. I was crawling over to my brother; I was soon only about a foot away from him. I felt like I wanted to pass out, but I also wanted to make sure the fighting would stop. I watched as Thor looked back at us, he stuck his hand out, and his hammer flew straight into it.

"What are you doing?" Loki said leaning on his side; not even noticing me. "If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again." Loki said standing up, I watched him slowly come up behind Thor.

"Thor…" I said hoping he heard me, but he didn't he was too focused on smashing the bridge.

"Forgive me Jane."

I watched as he lifted his hammer up letting it down on the bridge, just as Loki was fixing to attack him. The bridge shattered, I was far enough away from it that I could see it but wouldn't get injured by the broken pieces that flew up. I couldn't see my brothers, the light from the breaking bridge and the bifrost falling off was blinding.

As I sit and watch the rainbow bridge crumble I can not help but pray for my brothers' safety. I hear footsteps coming up from behind me, they stop, and I look up at owner. There stands my father. He is wearing armor that closely resembles my eldest brothers. He looks down on me, and even though he only has one eye, I can still feel the other one bearing down on me. He doesn't stand beside me long; he rushes over to freshly broken bridge, holding something. I find my self-sliding carefully on my knees to the edge, the closest I had ever been to my father. I look down at what he is holding, its Thor's right leg. I notice he has something in his hand, the staff, but I can't see what on the end of it. I slide a few inches further; and my heart drop as I look down. It's Loki. His hand is near the end of the staff. The tears that once flowed so freely from my eyes now seem to be blocked. Loki looks at me; he has the same look of pain written on his face that I am sure mine has.

"I could have done it father." I hear him say, a half smile on his face. "I could have done it! For you, for all of us" he says looking at Thor, then again at me.

"No, Loki." They were the first words I had ever heard my father speak in years; I thought I would fear his voice, that it would send shock waves through my body just as it did when I was a girl. But there was something eerily calming about it.

"Ara," my attention is immediately drawn back to my dangling younger brother, a true look of regret on his face, I had a sick feeling it would be the last time I heard the nickname. "I'm sorry…for everything. I love you." He says looking at me, tears in his eyes.

"Loki…" I choke out; the tears finally overcome their obstacles. And I notice, at the same time Thor dose, our youngest brothers hand slipping.

"NO!" Thor says the pain in his voice clear. He yelled again, as we both watched in dismay as Loki fell.

"No…." I whisper, I barley feel my heart in my chest, it's almost as if Loki took it with him. I didn't even notice that my father had picked Thor back up. I watched as my own tears fell over the edge. I can feel my self-shivering, it was still cold, my arm was throbbing, I could barley breath, but none of the compared to the pain I felt in my chest. I feel something wrap around my shoulders, it was thick, and warm. I look over my shoulder its Thor; he has taken his burgundy cape off and wrapped it around me, no doubt to stop my persistent shivering. He takes my unbroken hand and carefully helps me stand, and I find my self in his arms, my face on his chest, ignoring the cold hard metal of the armor, sobbing. His arms are placed tentatively around my neck. I won't ever forget what I hear next.

"Take Araminta home." My father said, I lean up at the cold tone in his voice, and the fact that he said my name, that was something else I hadn't heard in years. I loose my protector, but I still have his hand.

"No." he says. His tone turning from one of sorrow to seriousness, I hide behind him, thinking if I do our father will forget I am here. "She is injured, and just watched our brother die. She should be allowed to grieve with her _family._" I guess the word family was something I would have to get used to.

"You are set in stone, aren't you?" our father says stopping, looking back at us. I can still feel his eyes on me, even though I think I am well hidden.

"Yes." Thor says his grip on my tiny hand tightens just a little. He must be able to sense my fear.

"She can come to the palace…" his words shock me, "But only for a little while. Her presence might make this easier on your mother." I think I am just as shocked as my brother. I watch as Odin leaves me and Thor standing on the bridge. My protector turns to me with a smile, and gently lifts me up; I almost forgot how strong he was, with one arm. My good arm instinctively wraps around his neck, my broken arm is lying almost lifeless in my lap.

"Let's go _home_." He says the smile never leaving his face. I place my head on his shoulder and watch as the city slowly comes into view, the best I can through my blurry vision.

I soon find my self back in the palace. I had my arm wrapped up tight; my rib cage was wrapped up as well. I was sitting away from the feast on stairs as far away from it as I could be, I didn't want to eat, or be around anybody. I felt strange being at the palace, even though it felt so right the past couple of days, my father was awake now; he could send me away anytime he wanted to. I was looking at my broken arm, some of the feeling had started to come back, and I missed Loki when I saw it. I knew watching him die something I would never get over, or forget seeing. I didn't notice my mother was watching me from the other side of the room, where it was the quietest. She carefully made her way to me, watching me look at my bandage.

"You promised me you would come back safe," my mother said pulling me from the horrible memory.

"I know I'm sorry." I said watching my mother sit down beside me.

"I'm so glad your father let you come home for this…I can't imagine you, or your brother, going through this by yourselves."

"He didn't want me to come here, if it wouldn't have been for Thor I wouldn't be here." I said using my good arm to lay my other in my lap.

"Yes, but your father did let you, he could have told him no. But your father saw how much he needed you here, and knew how much I would want you here. Your brother may have been the one to give him the final push, but by the way he let you, he wanted you here as well." my mother said the pain in my eyes masking their beauty.

"Where is he?" I say looking at my mother for the first time. Mother didn't say anything, but she wrapped her arms around me. I realized I was finally ready to make my peace with him, to forgive him for casting me out, even if I would never understand it.

**(My college homework is starting to pile up to an uncontrollable beast, like the hulk, so another early one, kind of. This was the hardest to write, I must have watched Loki's 'death' scene in Thor a thousand times to make sure I had it right. It was also hard writing it from Ara's POV. And I will admit I did cry a little for her. This is also one of the last ones. Enjoy guys!)**


	8. And I heard your voice As clear as day

I am standing in a huge room, with no doors, or windows. It was one I used to play in a as a child. I watch Thor and our father talk, feeling my nerves start to get the better of me, as I am finally ready to make my peace with the man who cast me aside all those years ago. I try to fight the nerves back; hoping that everything I have been through in the last few days has made me strong enough to do it. I was wrong. No matter what I told myself I couldn't fight them down, and the feeling of wanting to leave again, returned. My fear was telling me to run, as fast as I could, but in my heart I was ready for this, _you have been waiting all your life to do this…_ I tell myself ignoring the voice in my head that is telling me to get out of there. I feel my self start to shake just a little. Then I hear something I thought I never would again.

''Don't be scared. I won't let him hurt you. I promise." The voice belonged to my brother, Loki. My mind must be playing tricks on me I had just lost him. But the clarity was overwhelming, my vision blurred with tears. I quickly drew them back in; I didn't want to cry anymore, instead I smiled. The smile was just in time. I look up to see the brother I have left. He was smiling at me; he stopped placing one of his huge hands on my shoulder.

"Good luck." He said softly, that same smile I had missed from when we were children plastered all over his face. "I want to talk to you after this…" he says before leaving.

"Alright…" I say softly. The nerves disappeared for that single moment. And I started what I thought would be a slow, long walk. But once again I was wrong. I didn't expect my self to be standing by Odin so soon. The fear working its way to the surface. I didn't know how to start, or if he would react negatively to me speaking first, he gave off the vibe of speak when you are spoken too. Thankfully I didn't have to wait much longer for the silence to be broken.

"Thor seems to want you here permanently." He said the voice he had just yesterday gone. I fell like I want to look over at him, but I can't bring myself to do it. "I acknowledge that things changed while I was asleep, don't expect them to remain unchanged." The tone in voice no longer one of comfort, at least not towards me.

I search for the right words to say to him, I thought I would have more time to mentally prepare my self for this moment. Finally, seemingly with out much effort, the right words were there. ""I know that, I don't expect to be welcomed back with open arms. I just want to be allowed to see my mother, and my brother" my head was telling me to say brothers, but my heart stopped it. "This will be just as hard on me, as it will be them; they actually knew Loki…" his name tasted bittersweet "I only knew him from afar…." I feel the tears make their appearance again, but for the first time I fight them back before they can make a full manifestation. The uncomfortable silence was soon in the air again, this time it was thicker than before, I had no idea how he would react.

"You can come around your mother, and your brother…." His statement and the use of the word brother shocked me. "But only when I say." I knew there would be a hitch, and I was fine with that, I didn't need to see my mother everyday, I just needed to be able too. I realized this was my chance, my only chance, to make my peace with him. I soon found myself speaking with out forcing the words. "I may never understand why you cast me out, or why you thought I was such a risk to the throne. I may never understand why you couldn't at least look at me after I was born. I know I am not the son you wanted, and I'm sorry for that, if I could change it I would have. If you would have let me stay, I would not have wanted the throne, I would have been happy to be with my _real_ family, and not stuck with two strangers. I know its like mother said, there is a reason to everything you do, but I can not see the reason you cast me out, I may never be able to. But," I pause, the fear I once was fighting back finally surrendered. "No matter what you or I believe, you are still my father, and deep down inside I can not help but love you. And while you may not feel the same way towards me, I do forgive you, for everything." As I start to replay everything in my head, I wait for his reaction. I half expected it to be cold.

"Araminta…I did not cast you out, because of hate. While it's true that I did cast you out because you are a woman. I was raised to believe that women should not be on the throne. If you had taken the throne, it would make Asgard look weak in the other realms eyes. I did it not only to protect Asgard but also to protect you. I will no longer deny, to you, your mother, or brother, that you are my daughter. I'm sorry for all of the pain sending you away has caused you, but I will not waver on my decision."

I didn't know what to say next, part of me didn't expect him to give an explanation. I looked at him without moving my head and met his gaze he actually looked sincere. I didn't expect that either. He left me standing alone in the huge room. I waited a while before leaving, I didn't want to follow him, it would raise questions, and I wanted time to myself. I turned around slowly, sighing with relief. I cautiously walked out of the room, and found my mother waiting on me, a smile on her face. I tuck some of my long chocolate locks behind my ear, looking up at her, mimicking her smile. She wrapped her arms tight around me, I could tell she wanted to cry, but didn't. She let me go, but kept her hands on my shoulders.

"You would have made a great queen." She says I see the pain in her eyes at the word queen. I would never have her title, and while I was fine with that, I could tell she wasn't. I looked over her shoulder; Thor was waiting on me, a half smile on his face. My mother looked over at him with the same smile she gave me. She let my hand go, and I started to walk towards him. When I got there he didn't say anything about what went on with our father, I guess he knew what had been said.

We started walking, out of the palace, but not far. Just to the outer steps. He sat down on one step, and i beside him. I was worried by what he wanted to talk to me about.

"Ara, there is something you should know, about Loki." The pain in his voice was undeniable. The mention of _his_ name made my heart drop into the pit of my stomach. "In the observatory, when we were fighting." I didn't want to remember that. "When he said he was not our brother…he wasn't exactly wrong."

I had no idea what he was talking about. I had been raised to believe he was nothing more to me than a friend, but I knew he was really my brother. "What do you mean?" I whispered.

"Loki isn't our blood brother. When our father last fought the frost giants, after taking the casket, he found a baby; he said it was small for a frost giant's child. It was abandoned, left to die, alone. So he took him home, and raised him as his son, our brother. Loki found out himself, and confronted our father about it. He told Loki the truth. That's why he did everything he did the past few days. He couldn't handle the truth and thought that trying to prove to father that he could rule the kingdom would get him the love and respect he desired" as I listened to the story, I couldn't help but notice the pain written all over Thor's face. Finding out the truth about Loki, and seeing how much it upset my last brother, was too much for me to handle. I also noticed something I had never seen, my brother, the mighty Thor, the one who was supposed to show no fear, was crying too, I only saw three tears, but he was still crying. That wounded me even more. He was looking at my broken arm. I had almost forgotten it was broken, the pain had disappeared, and it didn't start to hurt until he looked at it. "Ara, if Loki were in his right mind he would have _never_ hurt you. Never doubt that he truly loved you. You were his Ara, that won't ever change."

The use of Ara made me want to cry, I knew I would never hear it again, that made the pain I my arm seem like nothing. "I know…" I said quietly. I used my good arm to move my broken one a little. That simple little move made it hurt worse, and while I thought I was hiding it, it must have been plastered all over my face.

"How bad is the pain?"

"Not bad." I said lying; it was the worst pain in my life.

"You are a good liar, but you're no Loki. Give me your arm." He took my hand gingerly pulling my broken arm towards him. I didn't notice the small pouch that he wore on his hip, it must have been something new. He took out a small stone, and started to crush it.

"What is that?" I said watching the dust of it fall onto my arm.

"it's a healing stone." The dust was landing on my arm sparkling as it did, and in an instant the pain was gone, my arm had gained its feeling. "move it…" he said looking at me.

I carefully twist it, the pieces coming back together. "It's better." I say looking up at him with a smile. "thank you." I whisper, the pain of telling me about Loki was still on his face.

"Thor…" I said softly taking his hand, and, for once, his role as the older sibling. "It doesn't matter whose blood flows through his veins. Family isn't about your blood, it's about who loves you. He knew we loved him, and knew that we were his real family. That's all that matters." I was speaking from experience. I did not doubt that my surrogate parents loved me, but I always felt that there love could have been greater, and now I finally understood why I felt that way.

"You're right…" Thor said quickly getting rid of the two tears that were rolling down his cheek. He slung his arms around me careful not to put me in anymore pain then I was already in. "tell you what Ara, when I'm king, you can come around as much as you like. It might do some good to have someone as wise as you are around. Deal?"

I put my good hand on his arm, and looked at him with a smile, all the pain from his face, the same pain mine had worn, was somewhat gone. "Deal." I said with a laugh. And for the first time in a while, I could say I genuinely felt happy.

**(( Well, that was it guys. It's over. :( I am really sad that I have finished it but also kind of happy, it's a weird feeling. Thank you for following favoriteing and all the reviews! You guys have made me feel a lot better about all of this. :) Like it says in my profile I am working on a kind of "what if" story with her. I will start posting it in the next few weeks, it's still not done. And tomorrow, I am going to post an after Avengers one shot. So watch for that. Well once again thank you guys so much for all of the love Ara has gotten. It would make her happy.))**


	9. Thank You and Update

Hello followers, I thought I would write you guys a little message about my story. After reading it, I have decided that the one shot I was going to put up is irrelevant. Because, I am putting Ara in with the avengers. At first I wasn't going to but I wound up writing a kinda of "what if" story, thinking "well what if Thor brought her along, for the ride.". I started writing it last month, after I lost my grandfather who I was extremely close with, to heart problems. I actually started working on it the night he passed. Writing it helped me deal with the pain and I had an outlet for my emotions, through Ara, because she went through the same kind of thing I was going through. Anyway, but after talking with my sister, and getting her help with things, she saw the avengers twice, and I know it sounds weird but I haven't seen it yet, I wanted to really bad but didn't have the money, but I will have the DVD, I per-ordred, I have decided that this is not a "what if" any more, this is how it happened in my head. It will also feature one of my favorite OC's other then Ara. My sisters OC. S.H.I.L.E.D Agent Arina Zangari. She wrote her girl into avengers too, and I loved her so much that I thought, "what if Ara had some one to call a friend there other then Thor." It worked out really well! The story is still a work in progress, as I haven't seen the movie and I am going by what my sister tells me, and reading it on the internet, but I have let her read what I have so far, and she says I have it spot on. Ara will also have some heartbreak in this one, a lot actually, in dealing with Loki being imprisoned, and a secret little theory that me and my sister think is true. She also gets to meet every other Avenger, and talk to each of them, on a different level, the most superficial being Tony Stark. She also gets a cute little nickname, and I have a lot of cute stuff with her in the first chapter, I am not going to say what but it involves what she wears, and Thor's cape. ;) I have the bones of the story right now and I am working on adding the meat, too it. This one will take a while to post because I am working on two chapters at the same time, and my college classes are starting to get all kinds of crazy. I also wanted to say thanks again for all the love. It has made me feel a lot better about writing this, and I know you guys have made Ara feel loved as well, besides the three people she has left. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy what I have in store next for Ara.

P.S: If you want to get to know Arina Zangri, if you haven't already, my sisters story is called "Of All The Agents" and it is an Avengers one. (She also gave Ara a little nod in hers.) I think you guys will like it. I know I did, and I am not just saying that cause I am her older sister. Here is the link: s/8405245/1/Of-All-the-Agents

Hey guys, so here is an update on how the Avenger story with Ara is going. I am done with chapter one, finally. Its kind of a long chapter, just a little over 7 pages. So i am going to try a good place for a break. If I can. I kind of like the way it flows like this though. I haven't yet come up with a title for it, although I am kicking some around in my head. And my college is getting serious now, its almost mid term and I have so much homework. So it might be a while before I get to post one, I really want to post it sometime next week though, I'll just have to see.


End file.
